Una proposicion de
by kykyo-chan
Summary: Que pasara cuando depsues de un accidente yuuri decide proponerle cierta cosa a wolfram que sera...soy kykyo-chan de mundo yaoi no es plagio
1. Chapter 1

KONICHIWA ESPERO Q LES GUSTE Y QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, TENIA MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR SOBRE

ESTA PAREJA (OSEA MIS FANTASIS)JAJAJAJA ESPERO Y LES AGRADE LES ACLARO TENGO MUY PERO MUY MALA ORTOGRAFIA

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la tierra ya era casi de noche y yuuri estaba regresando de uno de sus entrenamientos(ya saben de q deporte no?)estaba muy cansado y con prisa ya que la pranctia habia sido muy agotadora sin contar que ya era tarde y el lugar por donde andaba era algo peligroso(digamos q tepito si conoces el D.F en mexico pero en la noche -_-)asi q se tenia q apurar, asi fue corriendo, pero de repente lo interseptaron una pequeña banda de rufianes(si se oye rara la palebra n_n) lo acorralaron y lo guiaron hacia un callejon oscuro(que raro) yuuri no sabia que hacer ya que eran mas fuertes q el por lo menos fisicamente, estos tipos poco a poco se fueron acercando a yuuri advirtiendole que entregara todo lo que trajiera de valor o si no la pasaria muy mal, yuuri al escuchar esto se puso mas nervioso e intento decirles lo mas sereno posible para demostrar q no estaba nervioso q no traia nada de valor asi que los asaltantes se enfurecieron al ver que en realidad no traia nada asi que para quitarse su fustracion y para no decir que era la dejeron (a yuuri)que si tenia nada de valor pagaria con su cuerpo.

Al oir esto yuuri se espanto y en un segundo sintio como lo empujaban hacia la pared provocando que se estrellara contra esta misma poco a poco veia como se acercaban a el y en ese entonces entro en su fase maou(ya saben diciendo sus mismos dialogos q en el anime de eso de justicia y demas)provocando q uno de ellos se hacercara todo furioso por su dialogo anterior pero como yuuri estaba en estado maou lo lanzo sin mas complicaciones. Al ver esto los demas se lanzaron hacia el y en un segundo yuuri los habia mandado por los aires, al ver que ya estaba inconcientes yuuri regreso a su estado"normal" pero cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de ese callejon uno de los tipos reacciono y con nabaja en mano y antes de perder de nuevo el conocimiento se lanzo en contra de nuestro pelinegro,yuuri por el repentino ataque no pudo hacer nada y salio con una gran herida en la espalda provocada por la filoza navaja q el otro traia y que dejo caer cuande volvio a perder el conocimiento, haciendo que empezara a sangran en abundancia.

MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Yuuri se encontraba muy debil por la sengre que le faltaba en su cuerpo(logico quien no se debilita con ese tipo de herida), como podia poco a poco se hacercaba a su casa, hasta que porfin logro llegar toco con muy poca fuerza la puerta para que salieran a ayudarlo y de inmediato perdio el conocimiento.

EN SU CASA MINUTOS ANTES

La madre de yuuri ya estaba un poco preocupada por la tardanza de su hijo pero penso que se habia entretenido con algun amigo o algo similar, de repente escucho como un pequeño TOC TOC en la puerta miko(asi se llama su mama)salio a ver quien podria ser a estas horas pero cuando abrio la puesta que fue con lo que se encontro, a yuuri en un charco de sangre e inconciente, y de inmedia to llamo a una ambulancia y por su puesto a su esposo e hijo mayor.

EN EL HOSPITAL

Yuuri llegaba en una camilla con alerta de urgente, de inmediato los doctores buscaron reservas de sangre para reponer la que habia perdido, lo interbinieron para cerrar la herida y verificar que no hubiera deños mayores(si y la cortadota que trae es menor o que)mientras los doctores lo atendian miko y su famila que ya estaba reunida en el hospital esperaba el diagnostico de los doctores y asi paso un muy buen rato sin saber nada. Ya desesperados y al ver a miko tan angustiada shori estaba a punto de ir a reclamar la falta de informacion pero en ese momento llego el doctor que estaba a cargo de yuuri con la noticia de que ya se habia hecho todo lo posible y que en estos momentos ya era estable pero que todabia seguia inconciente y que necesitaban a que despertarse para hacer un chequeo general ya que no sabian si existan doños internos por la perdida de sangre.

Al oir esto se tranquilizaron pero ya querian que despertarse para saber su estado. Y asi pasaron los dias yuuri desperto y no habia daños internos por lo cual lo dieron de alta con las indicaciones de no hacer esfuerzos fisicos hasta que sanara o sino se podria abrir de nuevo la herida, todos y sobre todo yuuri estubieron de acuerdo con las indicaciones, sobre todo shori ya que es sobreprotector con su pequeño hermano no permitiria que se lastimara o lo lastimaran de nuevo(complejo de hermano mayor) y asi se retiraron a su humilde casa.

EN SHIN MAKOKU

Se encontraba un rubio muy mono de nombre wolfram estaba sentado en el jardin muy enojado ya que si prometido ya se habia tardado meses(acuerdense que en la tierra son dias y alli son meses por q pasa mas rapido el tiempo)en regrasar de la tierra, maldecia a casi a todo y todos por su enojo sobre todo a su kerido pelinegro tanto era su enojo que como siempre ya lo tachaba de infliel traicionero y no se que otras cosas mas(en serio no se no se m ocurrio nada mas)le preguntaba a murata que si sabia algo de cuando regrasaria pero este al igual que muchos en el reino no sabia nada y estaban preocupados por el joven rey, los hermanos mayores del rubio los cuales se llamaban conrad (chiquito bebe n_n)y gwendal(otro q esta como quiere)intentaban calmar el mal humor de su pequeño hermano deciendole que lo mas seguro es que este muy ocupado con sus estudios que no lo han dejado regresar, pero wolfram como buen novio del pelinegro no se conformaba con eso si no ya lo queria ver, transcurrieron un par de dias y mientras que wolfram ,sus hermanos, gunter y murata caminaban por el castillo pacto de sangre cuando les avisan que el ray estaba por llegar en esos momentos todos salieron a recibir al pelinegro.

EN LA CASA DE YUURI ANTES DE REGRESR A SHIN MAKOKU

Yuuri acababa de despertar de una pequeña siesta asi q tenia ambre poco a poco se fue levantando para no causar daño en su herida asi que busco a su mama pero no la encontraba asi que busco por toda la casa, hasta que el ultimo lugar era el "jardin asi que salio y solo se encontraba la pequeña tina si que se acerco y mientras lo hacia se preguntaba cuando podria regreasr a shin makoku pero en tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que se tropeso y cayo ala tina lo que provoco que se transportara al otro mundo.

DE NUEVO EN SHIN MAKOKU

Yuuri ya habia llegado al castillo de sangre estaba en la tipica fuente en donde veia como llegaban los demas a resivirlo, sobre todo un rubio el cual era el primero en la fila en recibirlo, el pelinegro(yuuri)se intento levantar antes de que acabaran de llegar sus amigos incluido su prometido pero en su intento sintio como la herida le empezaba a doler y tenia la sensacion de que algo le escurria por la espalda que no era agua, wolfram fue el primero en llegar sin importarle que se mojara entro al agua todo enojado para reclamarle a yuuri que porq se habia tardado lo tomo de las ropas y lo alzo pro en ese momento yuuri solto un pequeño gemido de dolor, todos se sorprendieron al ver como un hilo de sangre corria por la espalde de su joven rey, wolfram fue el mas sorprendido y asustado que de inmediato le pregunto a su prometido que le sucedia, este solo se limito a contestar que trajeran a gisela a lo cual los demas hicieon de inmediato.

Ensegida lo llevaron a su cuarto, todos estan espantados ya que no sabian que le habia sucedido a yuuri y ninguno se animo a mirar a su espalda no por lo menos hasta que llegara gisela. Minutos mas tarde llego(gisela) entro al cuarto y se sorprendio al ver la enorme cortada o herida que tenia el pelinegro la cual estaba de nueva cuenta abierta...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

KONICHIWA DE ANTEMANO LES QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA POR TARDARM TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO AQUI ESTA LA CONTY ESPERO Y LES AGRADE =^_^=

CAPITULO DOS

Todos esperaban afuera de la habitacion del pelnegro; todos estaban esperando con ansias a que gisela saliera para decir que le sucedia a yuuri, sobretodo su prometido que se santia un poco culpable , de repente de oyeron unos gemidos de dolor lo cual provoco que wolfram entrara a la habitacion sin importar los intentos de conrad por detenerlo. Cuando entro vio a yuuri sosteniendo la almuada muy fuertemente y a gisela untndole alcohol para desinfectar la herida(asi quien no grita -_-) wolfram quedo em shock al ver la enorme cortada que tenia su amado prometido, no pudo articular ningun musculo, de inmediato entraron los demas para sacar al rubio de la habitacion, pero al ver a yuuri en ese estado quedaron de igulal forma en shock u asi se quedaron obsevandosin decir nada hasta que el propio yuuri les hablo y asi logro sacarlos del shock en el que estaban.

Wolfram sin notarlo sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas y asi acercandose al pelinegro le abrazo(caba recalcar que estaba con el torzo desnudo que suert tiene los que no se bañan por eso no me baño jajajajajaja es broma n_n) sin lastimarlo y en practicamente un susurro le pregunto-¿que sucedio porque stas en ese estado?-todos los demas lograron escuchar la pregunta de este y por lo mismo estaban muy atentos a lo que el gran mao le responderia ya que tambien les inquietaba que el pelinegro con esa herida, yuuri al ver lo preocupados que estaban todos y sobre todo su prometido solo respondio-no te preocupes ya estoy bien-mostrandole a wolfram una gran sonrisa ya que este alzaba su rostro havcia el de yuuri; Wolfram seguia llorando en el pecho del pelinegro sin soltarlo ni un poco(ya wolf deja algo para nosotras) ya que se sentia mas culpable por no haberpodido estar con el en ese momento en la tierra.

Conrad(si habla chiquito bebe=^_^=) interumpio la melancolica escena interrogando a yuuri para que le contara que le habia pasado, yuuri al ver que no desistirian no tubo de otra que contarles lo que habia sucedido.

Al termino de su relato, todos estaban furiosos que si en ese mismo momento se encontraban a esos tipos los descuartizaban vivos como venganza por avre dañado a su rey,yuuri intento tranquilizarlos sobre todo a wolfram que era el mas impulsivo, despues de varios intentos porfin se trnquilizaron(porfin despues de mas de 2 horas -_-), gisela entro nuevamente al cuarto u les pidio que la dejaran sola con el joven rey ya que tenia que acabar de checarlo, todos hicieron caso y los dejaron solos(que envidia). Ya sin nadie en la habitacion gisela acabo de rebisarlo y le dijo que sin contar la herida estaba en perfectas condiciones de salud(y en lo personal de todo n_n) yuuri ya se lo sospechabapues algo similar le habia dicho el Dr., por ultimo gisela le advirtio que estubiera en reposo y no haciera esfuerzos si no la herida se abriria por comploto, yuuri solo asintio a las indicaiones de gisela y quedo recostado en su cama. Gisela salio y se despidio de los impasientes que esperaban a fuera, sin demora entraron a ver a yuuri peroo cuando entraron el rey ya estaba durmiendo, decidieron no molestarlo y todos se salieron bueno todos menos wolframque se quedo observando a su amado como dormia tranquilamente, se hacerco sin hacer el menor ruido y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se retiro.

Asi pasaron unos cuantos dias y todos en el castillo hacian todo porque su rey no hiciera el mas minimo esfuerzo, yuuri ya se estaba cansando de esto ya que ya estaba lo suficiente "bien" para hacer las cosas por si solo, sobre todo wolfrtam que era el que mas atento con el, tanto que pracicamente lo queria bañar(yo tambien quiero eso ºuº)ya arto de esta situacon desidio darle fin, hablo primero con conrad, gunter y gwendalpara hacerles saber que ya estaa hasta la chin... perdon el gorro, les decia que ya podia hacer cosas sencillas como bañarse, vestirse, comer etc etc. sin la ayuda de los demas.

Mientra reclamaba y exigia el joven rey que se cumplieran sus peticiones, wolfram estaba afuera de la puerta escuchando todo lo que decia el pelinegro, pero no se pudo contener y entro de golpe sorprendiendo a todos sobre todo a yuuri que no se esperaba que estubiera escuchando su comversacion .Wolfram entro reclamandole a gritos el porque se molestaba de que trataran de cuidar de el, yuuri tambien perdio la panciencia ante los gritos del joven rubio asi qu etambien empezo a reclamarle gritando, pasaron varios minutos entre gritos y reclamos y en un instante en el que wolfram paro para tomar aire se escucho a yuuri gratarle- ya no te soporto-(eso duele *0*)esas palabras le dolieron a wolfram mas que cualquier golpe, y provocaron que se enojara y entristezieran mas, asi que el de igual manera le grito con lagrima en los ojos-no te quiero volver a ve en mi vida enclenque-y con esto ultimo salio del cuarto y tomo su caballo y se fue a cabalgar a todo galope.

Esta reaccion tomo por sorpresa a todos y mucho mas a yuuri que ya calmado se dio cuenta de que era su culpa de averlo hecho llorar, asi que decidio que cuando wolfram regresara se disculparia con el y hablarian tranquilamente, todos apoyaron su decicion y de cierta forma se sentian orgullosos de que el solo sede cuenta de sus errores...

continuara

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

KONICHIWA PUES AQUI ACTUALIZANDO ESPERO Y LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SAYO

CAP3

Ya habia pasado unas cuantas horas y wolfram seguia ten enojado que ni si quiera noto que el tiempo(clima) empezaba a empeorar dando como aviso de que se aproximaba una gran tormenta, el seguia metido en sus pensamientos, poco a poco empezo una ligera llivisna no tardo para que esa pequeña llovisna se combirtiera en una verdadera tormenta, a pesar de que empezaban a caer rayos wolfram no se detubo ni un momento seguia todo galope(pobre caballo) sin que le importara algo.

Mientras nuestro pequeño rubio seguia su camino se adentro a un pequeño bosque un poco cuesta arriba, el queria alejarse lo mas posible ya que las palabra de yuuri le seguian retumbando en sus adentro no le importaba en donde se encontrara solo queria dejar de pensar y olvidar todo, pero en un segundo un gran rayo cayo periendo un gran arbol; el caballo(del cual no m acuerdo si tiene nombre) entro en panico que se alzo en dos patas y tiro a wolfram de inmediato salio despaborido hacia el castillo sin importarle su jinete. Wolfram cayo sin poder hacer nada y cuando toco por completo el suelo quedo incomciente al instante por el fuerte golpe que ademas le habia hecho varias heridas.

MINUTOS ANTES EN EL CASTILLO

Yuuri estaba muy preocupado por wolfram pues ya habia pasado varias horas y el no regresaba y ademas estaba cayendo demasiados rayos en los alrededores lo que inquietaba mas al pelinegro, conrad era el unico que lo acompañaba e intentaba tranquilizarlo, yuuri se perdio en sus pensamientos, se cuestionaba por que habia reaccionado de esta forma por que se sentia tan preocupado por el rubio, de antemano sabia que era muy fuerte para salir lastimado, pero entonses que eran todas esas emosiones que ni siquiera por su familia lograba sentir era olgo unico, pero que nombre podria recibir esta conjunto de sentyimientos que? que?, acaso eso era lo que llamaban a... un gran ruido interumpio los pensamientos del joven rey era un gran rayo que cayo muy cerca, este gran rayo no solo trajo el gran ruido y desconcierto por su cercania, si no que tambien gran preocupasion al pelinegro .

Minutos mas tarde mientras yuuri observaba atravez de la gran ventana a la espera del rubio, llego el caballo blaco todo espantado y empapado yuuri lo vio pero salio corriendo al momento de ver que el caballo llegaba solo. Estando frante a frente con el caballo lo tranquilizo y lo llevo a las caballerizas a descanzar, en lo que yuuri lo hacia conrad y los demas se preparaban para salir en busca de wolfram. Todos estaba preparandose para salir, pero estaban tardando demasiado claro a la vista de yuuri asi que sin decir nada tomo a su caballo ao(creo q asi se llama) el cual era de pelaje negro y se marcho a todo galope, conrad se dio cuenta pero ya era demasiado tarde pera alcanzarlo.

Seguia lloviendo y yuuri se adentro al mismo bosque en el cual se habia adentrado wolfram, ya habia pasado mas de una hora y el pelinegro se desesperaba cada vez mas por no poder encontrar a su joven rubio, pasaron los minutos y porfin a la distancia se divisaba una persona, era wolfram, cuando llego de inmediato lo tomo entre sus brazos intento despertarlo pero no reaccionaba , alver esto yuuri entro en panico no sabia que le sucedia , asi que lo pego mas a su cuerpo y de su rostro comenzaron a caer lagrimas de deseperacion y tristeza,. Unos segundos mastarde reacciono y tomo la desicion de que lo tenia que llevar lo mas rapido posible al castillo, lo deposito de nueva cuenta en el suelo con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo, hacerco lo mas que pudo a su caballo, y cuando esta de nuevo en direccion a wolfram, resbalo cayendose en un pequeño charco de lodo, yuuri solo suspiro y de nueva cuenta se hacerco a wolfram lo volvio a tomar en sus brazos pero cuando intento levantarlo la herida en su espalda comenzo a delerle la herida demaciado ocasionando que callera de rodillas y que por poco tirara a wolfram, pero no se podia dar porvencido tenia que llevarlo al caballo; yuuri pensaba al ver que era o su bien fisico o el bien de wolfram- No puedo dejarlo si, no importo yo, solo importa el_ asi que tomo fuerzas y se levanto y haciendo un gran esfuerzo coloco a wolfram en el caballo y en seguida el monto pero de lo preocupado y decidido que estaba no noto que su herida se habia abierto por completo.

Yuuri seguia a todo galope en direccion al castillo, pero poco apoco sentia como perdia sus fuerzas y como un liquido calido recorria todo su espalda, el bien sabia que era pero no importaba solo queria que wolfram estubiera bien; llegaron al castillo yuuri ya casi inconciente pero ya los estaba esperando conrad , gisela y algunos soldados, conrad por la lluvia no notaba el estad de yuuri asi que se enfoco a wolfram que seguia inconciente.

Conrad lo tomo estre sus brazos y lo coloco en una camilla, gisela le dio un chequeo rapido, yuuri seguia en su caballo y al ver que gisela ya habia terminado su mini chequeo le pregunto como se encontraba wolfram y ella respendio que aparentemente bbien solo tenia contusiones leves, tanto conrad como yuuri al oirlo sintieron como todo su ser se tranquilizaba, conrad seguia atento en como se llevaban a wolfram a dentro del castillo y estaba feliz que el estubiera bien, gisela volteo para despedirse de ellos pero solo pudo gritar- CONRAD SU MAJESTAD- conrad volteo y vio como yuuri perdia el conocimiento y caia del caballo, conrad lo sujeto antes de que cayera pero al tenerlo entre sus brazos observo como se formaba un pequeño charco de sangra al rededor de ellos lo cual indicaba que el pelinegro estaba desangradose...

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

cap4

Ala mañana siguente wolfram estaba recostado en la gran cama que se encontraba en la habitacion de yuuri, estaba todo vendado y con su tipica bata de dormir color rosa la cual se vaia adorable(si muy adorable y violable sobre todo lo segundo).

Unos rayos de luz se empezaron a filtrar en la habitacion, llegando a los hermosos ojos que todabia estaban cerrados, poco apoco la molestia de los rayos empeso a abrir los hermosos ojos , cuando los abrio por completo los tallo para despertar mejor, noto qu estaba en la habitacion de yuuri con vendajes en todo su cuerpo y con su bata, no entendia nada sobre todo como habia llegado hasta el castillo, asi que se levanto de la cama todo adolorido y con paso lento pero seguro se dirigio a la puerta ya que no estendi aporque ni una mosca estaba con el

Al llegar a elle se podia escuchar como en el exterior habia un gran alboroto y que una niña lloraba, entonces wolfram reconocio el llanto era de grata, asi que salio de inmediato para ver que sucedio, lo primero que penso fue que estaba llorando por que el estaba herido, pero, al salir grata estaba fuertemente abrazada a conrad el cual tenia una espresion de mucha preocupacion se fue acercando a todos estaban reunidos a fuera de la habitacion de a lado de la de yuuri.

Cuando quedo frente a frente a todos, se las quedo viendo y de igual forma ellos a el, greta corrio y lo abrazo sin para de llorar, wolfram lo unico que hizo fue abrazarla y pregunto porque lloraba, grata sin soltar a wolfram y claro sin para de llorar repetia mi papá yuuri mi papá yuuri T_T wolfram no entendia lo que queria decir asi que iva a empezar a interrogarles pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra conrad lo interrumpio, pidiendole a una de las criadas que se llevaran a grata y que estubiera con ella e intentara calmarla, la criada obadecio y se llevo a greta dejando mas confundido a wolfram, el rubio se acerco a su hermano, preguntandole a que se referia su pequeña niña, conrtad tenia un nudo en la garganta que le impedia decir contestar, el rubio al no obtener ninguna respuesta pues hecho a volar su imaginacion(yo tambien la heche a volar para hacer el fic en eso nos parecemos jajaja)y de inmediato empeso a suponer que el llanto de su pequeña hija se debia a la culpa de yuuri ya que el era el unico que no estaba ahi, se enfuerecio y empezo a decir que ayuuri no le habia importado su salud(la de wolfram), que no le preocupaba grata, que ya nadie le importaba, mientras seguia con su monologo. Conrad cambio su expresion a enojo sin dejar de lado la preocupacion y le grito a wolfram - ya callate y sientate por favor- en su rosto coria una pequeña lagrima que sorprendio a wolfram ya que ninca la habia visto llorar y sobre todo que le gritara de esa forma, pero obedecio de inmediato y tomo asiento frente de la habitacion que paracia que todos resguardaban, conrad se acerco a el. Se coloco a su misma altura y le dijo - wolfram, yuuri no se a ido y sí, greta esta llorando por su culpa- al oir esti ultimo wolfram se enojo mas y quiso volver a hacer su monologo de insultos, pero antes de que empezara, conrad le tapo la boca y le pidio que escuchara todo hasta el final, wolfram obedecio sin mas remedio y asi conrad siguiera con su dialogo- el se preocupa por todos y la rozon de que no este aqui a tu lado es por ti- wolfram no entendia pero siguio escuchando- sí, por ti no esta, porque eres tan importante para el que al ver que llogo tu caballo sin ti salio a buscarte, y cuando te encontro no le importo su salud y te trajo al castillo y por ese esfuerzo en su estado, su herida se volvio a abrir y cayo inconciente y desangrandose despues de saber de que estabas bien- una lagrima cayo de los ojos de conrad dejando a wolfram en shock, de inmediato su rostro tambien se lleno de lagrimas y se repetia- no, no puede ser cierto no, no el- conrad lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo y este se aferro a el asi se quedo por unos segundos y cuando logro tranquilizarlo un poco le pregunto a su hermano- como esta y en donde esta- conrad solo le pudo contestar- no se de su estado no nos an dicho nada y esta en esta cuarto- señalando a la puerta en frente de ellos.

Se abrieron las puertas, era gisela que salia, miro a todos y todo el lugar que do en silencio, hasta que el rubio en su desesperacion por saber le preguntocasi rogando- como esta? dime que esta bien- gisela lo observo por unos instantes y su respuesta fue- logre detener el sangrado y cerre la heriada, pero perdio mucha sangre y la herida se infecto, en estos momentos esta estable pero muy mal,y lo peor es que no a recobrado el conocimiento y esta ardiendo en fiebre, pero para ser sinsera no se que pueda ocurrir con su majestad- todos que daron en shock e igual o peor de angustiados que antes, wolfram cayo al suelo y empezo a llorar repitiendo- fue mi culpa, por mi esta asi- nunguno de los presentes sabia que decir para consolar al rubio ya que ellos mismos no tenian consuelo...

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

KONICHIWA PUES GOMEN POR TARDARME EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ES Q TENIA EXAMEN PARA LA UNAM Y PUS A ESTUDIR PARA VER SI PASO PERO AQUI ESTA LA CONTY ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTA CORTO PERO ALGO O NADA LOS DEJOR Y ESPERO COMENTARIOS-

CAP 5

Asi pasaron los dias y el joven rey seguia postrado en su cama, estaba estable, peo no despertaba. Wolfram no se separaba ni un instante de el; pareciera que ya estaban casados por la dedicacion que ofrecia a su joven prometido; wolfram se sentia destrozado ya que muchos de sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, esos sentimientos de preocupacion, desesperacion y culpa entre muchos mas. Pero al amanecer èl(wolf) se encontraba recostado justo a su querido prometido, cuando al despertar penso sentir movimientos a su lado, de inmediato miro a yuuri con la ilucion de que estubiera despierto y que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero, no fue asi yuuri seguia ahi como habia estado dias atras, inconciente.

Wolfram con mucha pesades y desanimo salio de la cama su ducho y cambio de ropas, salio al comedor y se dispuso a desayunar con su familia y amigos. Todos le daban animos para que continuara, que noi se diera por vencido, sobre todo conrad que era el que lo ayudaba a lavar(yo tambien ayudo) y cambiar de ropa a yuuri a diario y hoy no seria la esepcion.

Al terminar su desayuno ordenaron que prepararan todo lo necesrio para el baño de yuuri, asi una de las servientas(no tengo idea como se llaman) se dirigio a la habitacion pero cuando entro dio un gran gritoo por...(hu suspenso)

Mientrar tanto wolfram y conrad daban una pequeña caminata por los jardines, hablaban de yuuri de cuando se recuperaria entre otras cosas, cuando escucharon un grito que provenia de la habitacion del rey, los dos salieron corriendo ya que les causo gran impresion, ya que se imaginaron que alguien pudo infiltrarse al castillo e intentar herir a yuuri, pero cual fue su sorpresa, al llegar añ pasillo que daba a la habitacion la sirvienta corria en direccion a ellos ya que no solo estaban conrad y wolfram si no que ya estaban los demas(digase gremdal gunter murata etc etc) muy espantados por el grito de la susodicha, ella grataba *-el rey, el rey-* wolfram temia lo peor, su corazon latia muy rapido que sentia que se le saldria del pecho, todos corrieron a la habitacion , wolfram al frente de ellos, pero cuando entraron la cama estaba basia y de igual forma la habitacon, pero algo rompio el shock en el que estaban , fue el ruido de la puerta del baño que se abria, todos voltearon y que gran impresion se llevaron, era yuuri que salia y con paso lento pero seguro(ya que todabia estaba abrierta la herida) se dirigio a ellos. Nadie podia creer lo que veian era su amdo rey el que estaba de pie frente a ellos, ninguno hacia ni un movimiento no podian salir de la impresion. Wolfram no lo podia creer se sentia tan feliz pero un poco triste a la vez ya que aunque yuuri estaba incomciente podia pasar tiempo con el y cuidarlo con todo el amor que le tenia. Pero que mas daba no importaba eso, ni si quiera que lo culpara de su estado el lo podria sopotar si "su" yuuri estaba bien, y asi en sus pensamientos solo pudo derramar una solitaria lagrima que corri por su nivea mejilla.

Greta fue la primera que reacciono y con logrimas en los ojos corrio a los brazos de su padre el cual recibio amorasa y protectoramente, y asi poco a poco los demas se acercaban para poder comportir su felicidad con el rey, todos menos wolfram que solo quedo parado observando todo lo que sucedia. Yuuri agradecia a todos por preocuparce por el u por sus cuidados sobre todo a conrad ya que suponia que el era el que lo habia cuidado mas, conrad se sintio honrrado pero eso no era totalmente cierto y le dijo a yuuri-* gracias por sus alagos, pero yo no lo cuide todo el tiempo, el que lo cuido y estubo todo el tiempo com usted fue wolfram-* esto a yuuri lo tomo por sorpresa ya que nunca imagino que "su" wolfram se se preocupara tanto por el, pero se sintio feliz al saber que wolf se habia encargado de el y ahora si estaba dispuesto a confesarle lo que sentia por el sin importar que fueran hambres. Pero al buscarlo con la mirada, wolf ya no estaba en la habitacion habia salido a uno de los balcones para tomar aire.

Gisela llego al poco rato evitando que yuuri saliera a buscar a su rubio, lo rebiso y le ordeno que no se levantara de su cama u asi tuvo que obedecerla. En otro lugar wof(me canse de escribirlo completo) ya tenia el valor suficiente para encarar a su yuuri y antes de que se acobardara se dirigio a la habitacion, encontrandose a gisela en el proseso, esta le informo que estaba mucho mejor de los esperado, pero que debia estar en cama por un buen tiempo mas, wolf se acrco a la puerta, tomo el picaporte y la giro, estaba nervioso no sabia como tratar con el, abrio la uerta y encontro a un yuuri parado y caminando en direccion a la puerta el cual se detuvo al ver a rubio en ella. Wolf lo unico que pudo decir fue-*yuuri que haces deberias estar en la cama-* yuuri con una gotota en su cabeza regreso a su cama seguido por wolf. Pero ants de que wolf pudiera retirarce yuuri lo tomo del brazo y con rostro serio le dijo-* tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante-*...

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

KONICHIWA PUES DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO AQUI ESTA EL CAP LES DIGO QUE NO ES MUY LARGO PERO ALGO A NADA... ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y DEJES COMENTARIOS

CAP 6

Wolf quedo muy impresionado al ver el rostro de yuuritan serio, sus nervios cada vez se apoderavan mas de èl, sin duda era algo que a wolf preocupaba ; yuuri ya incorporado(sentado) en la cama, sin soltar a su rubio del brazo, le pidió que se sentara junto a el, wolf obedeció al instante pero se sentia tan nervioso que sentíaque todo le deba vueltas y sobre todo imaginaba que le reclamaría que por su causa el se encontraba en ese estado, pero no podíadejar que su rey empezara el pleito, no su orgullo no se lo permitia

YUURI(Y).-wolf yo...(interrumpido por wolf)

WLOF(W).-por que lo hiciste? interrogaba el joven rubio a su prometido

Y.- hacer que? preguntando muy inocentemente

W.-porque te arriesgaste por mi

Y.-yo...(interrumpido otra vez)

W.-no. no tenias por que hacerlo, no entiendes que yo no soy un debilucho como tu(bramaba el joven muy prepotente mente)

Y.-QUE?.. Y NO ME DIGAS DEBILUCHO(gritaba el pelinegro) esta contestacion altero mas al rubio

W.-SI LO ERES POR ESO NO TENIAS QUE SALIR TRAS DE MI, MIRA AHORA ESTAS TODO HERIDO SIN NECESIDAD

Y.-(ya enojado) SIN NECESIDAD? PERO SI ESTABAS DESAPARECIDO

W.- PERO NO ME IMPORTA Y SABES YA NO QUIERO PELEAR NI VERTE

y así salio de la habitación dejando a un pelinegro enojado y triste; enojado por el comportamiento de wolf y triste por que no le pudo decir lo que sentía por el y para acabarla no lo quería ver.

Wolf corria a toda velocidad en dirección al gran jardínpara poder sacar todos aquellos sentimientos que le invadían en esos momentos . No podia creer que perdiera tan fácilmente la cordura sin ni siquiera saber de lo que queria hablar el pelinegro; pero sabia que ya no podiadisculparse seria como humillarse delante de él y no eso no lo haria.

Poe otro lado yuuri se sentia a morir cada minuto que pasaba era peor, sentia que en cualquier momento le brotarían las lágrimas y lo peor es que se sentia culpable del "desprecio" que sentia su rubio a con el; sabia que no podía hablarle por que saldría todo mal, asi que era momento de tomar una decisión y era irse por un tiempo para que todo se tranquilizara; asi llamo a conrad( chikito bebe yo quiero que mis hijos tengan un papa asi *¬*) y murata y les informo siu decicion, estos dos no se sorprendieron del todo ya que se sospechaban que habia peleado con wolf y asi cumplieron con los deseos e su joven rey.

Wolf ya se encontraba mas tranquilo y reflexionaba sobre su patetica actitud, pero como podria arreglar esto sin que pareciera una humillación; mientras el seguia sumido en sus pensamientos , alguien se acercaba en direccion del rubio sin que este lo notara, una voz se escucho

CONRAD(C).-wolf...

De inmediato el nimbrado se volteo y divisoa su hermano conrad

W.-¿que quieres? (le preguntaba muy friamente)

C.- solo vengo a estregarte esto(le extiende la mano y en ella se encuentra una carta)

W.-¿que es y de quien es?

C.-es de yuuri y me encomendó dártela por que hace uno momentos se regreso a su mundo con murata

La noticia le callo de pesa al rubio quedando estático ante esta información por lo cual solo logro articular muy efusibamente W.- ¿por que, por que se regreso?(las lagrimas amenazaban en salir)

C.- no se, pero se le veia muy triste, solo me dijo que era lo mejor por el momento

Wolf al escuchar esto un sentimiento de remordimiento lo inundo

W.-me puedes dejar solo conrad

Conrad con una media sonrisa asintio a la orden de su pequeño hermano y asi emprendio su marcha de regreso al castillo

Despues de que conrad se marchara wolf sentia como su pecho se comprimia mas y mas a tal punto de perder las fuerzas y con mucho miedo con respecto alo podia contener la carta se dispuso a leerla:

carta:

Wolf quiero pedirte perdon por ser el causante de tus enojos y de tus frustaciones, pero quiero que sepas que no te iba a reclamar nada si eso fue lo que pensaste y sobre todo que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque lo que hice lo hice por voluntad propia porque yo te...


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7

Eres alguien muy preciado para mí, perdóname y nos vemos aunque no se cuanto me tarde en regresar ATTE: yuuri

Wolfram quedo con lagrimas en sus ojos no podía creer que el su yuuri no iba a reclamar nada y que lo considerara alguien preciado claro que en ese momento recordó de las tantas veces que lo "rechazo" así que solo podía considerarlo como un amigo preciado.

Ante estos recuerdos solo pudo dar una media sonrisa llena de melancolía y resignación pero por lo menos le queda el consuelo de saber que significaba algo para él.

Así Wolf se fue directo a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie solo con sus pensamientos y pequeñas alegrías, paso frente al cuarto de yuuri y solo pudo dar una media sonrisa y siguió hasta llagar ala propia; y así recostándose en su cama quedo dormido con la carta entre sus manos y murmurando entre sueños.-yuuri, ai shiteru .

EN LA TIERRA

Yuuri se encontraba recostado en su cama, con la mirada perdida, solo tenia a alguien en su mente y era a su rubio a el que por dudas, por cobardía hacia sufrir; solo rondaban preguntas sin respuesta ¿Qué ara Wolfram? ¿Ya habrá leído la carta? ¿Qué pensara ahora de mi?, todos estas cuestiones no lo dejaban en paz, así que era hora de decidir que haría para poder reconquistar a su querido rubio, pero tenia que obtener ayuda de alguien con experiencia, pero quien o en donde encontraría esa ayuda; y así pasaron los minutos que se convirtieron en horas hasta que por fin decidió preguntarle a su madre como reconquistar al ser amado; y así se dirigió a la cocina que es donde se encontraba la susodicha.

Madre puedo hacerte una pregunta, hablaba yuuri acercándose a su progenitora con un notorio color carmesí en sus mejillas y con la mirada gacha como si el suelo lo incitara a verlo.

Claro yuu-chan pero acuérdate dime mama, ahora hablaba su madre acercándose de igual manera a su hijo menor con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Mama digamos que tengo un amigo en el otro mundo que al igual que yo esta comprometido con un hombre, y se dio cuenta que si esta enamorado de el, pero no se atrevía a decírselo así que su prometido se enojo con el, y ya no lo dejo que se le declarara, y ahora quiere saber como reconciliarse con el y pues "reconquistarlo" para que no se aleje.- acabo de decir el pelinegro con un mas que notorio rubor en toda la cara y un poco nervioso por la respuesta que le daría su madre.

Pues yuu-chan creo que debería pedirle disculpas por todo ese tiempo que lo hizo esperar.- decía mikoto muy sonriente y mirando fijamente a su hijo

Si pero si su prometido no lo quiere escuchar.- ahora preguntaba a su madre sin dejar de mirar el suelo

Creo que debería hacer una fiesta.- decía mas que sonriente la mujer

Una fiesta. ?.- dejo de mirar el suelo para pasar al rostro de su madre que no dejaba de sonreírle

Si yuu-chan mira en la fiesta no se podrá escapar ya que no le gustaría hacer un escándalo ante toda la gente que de seguro es de alto nivel y tendría que guardar las apariencias, y ahí es donde aprovecharía tu amigo a hablar con el, pero claro esto seria en un lugar mas privado, y te aseguro que no se escaparía y ya cuando le pida disculpas le dice lo que siente y de preferencia le debería de entregar algo como prueba de que lo que le esta diciendo es sincero que es lo que quiere para ambos, pero si ya llevan comprometidos algo de tiempo pues seria recomendable que le propusiera matrimonio y le entregara un anillo seria mas romántico.- acababa de decir su plan con ojitos con estrellas dando clara señal que todo se lo estaba imaginando

Yuuri solo la veía con una enorme gotita cayendo de su cabeza pero al procesar la información concluyo que era una muy buena idea así que para que hablar mas eso aria con Wolfram

Mama muchas gracias por tu consejo se lo diré ami amigo cuando regrese al otro mundo.- agradecía el pelinegro a su sabia madre por su consejo y su comprensión y así se empezó a encaminar de nuevo a su habitación para pensar que con que pretexto haría la fiesta

Yuuri espera un momento.- interrumpió la caminata de su hijo el cual se acerco de nuevo a ella; ella al ver que su hijo le prestaba de nueva cuenta atención se dirigió a un muble del cual saco una pequeña cajita y de nuevo se dirigió a su hijo

Que es eso mama.- miraba curioso la cajita que tenia su madre entre sus manos y que se extendía a el. Yuuri la abrió y cual fue su sorpresa al ver su contenido, era un hermoso anillo de compromiso el cual era por el centro de plata y en las orillas tenia oro y en este mismo anillo se encontraba una pequeña pero hermosa piedra que era un diamante y a su alrededor había inscripciones en idioma mazoku el cual decía estaremos siempre juntos. Yuuri no cabía de su sorpresa por lo que se encontraba en sus manos hasta que la voz de su madre lo saco de su sorpresa.

Creo que le gustara a Wolfram, este fue el regalo de tu padre así que significa mucho.- decía mikoto mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de su hijo y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Yuuri al verse descubierto sonrío de medio lado y dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre en forma de agradecimiento y solo pronuncio GRACIAS, y así fue a buscar a Murata para contarle "su" plan y que le ayudara a ejecutarlo, mientras que en su casa permaneció mikoto muy feliz de que su hijo por fin se dio cuenta de cual era su felicidad.

DIAS DESPUES

En la casa de yuuri se encontraba Murata esperando a su amigo y rey a que terminara de alistarse para regresar a shin mazoku

A ver Murata por que se supone que será la fiesta.- preguntaba yuuri muy nervioso por que al llegar seria la fiesta en donde se declararía a Wolfram

Te lo tengo que decir de nuevo.- respondía al nervioso de su amigo con un goterón en la cabeza

Se dará por que se cumple un año mas de que adoptaste a Greta como hija, que bueno que se te ocurrió el plan en estas fechas si no, no se que escusa inventar.- repondrá Murata ya acercándose a la bañera para partir al otro mundo, seguido por yuuri que ya estaba mas que impaciente por llegar.

Y así dando un salto se adentraron a la bañera que los transporto hasta su destino el gran cuarto de baño privado de yuuri.

Cuando llegaron ya se encontraban en su espera Conrad y Gunter que les ayudaron a salir, pero yuuri no se pudo contener a preguntar en donde se encontraba Wolfram

Wolfram esta en el jardín no quiso recibirlo por que piensa que se enojara por lo sucedido la ultima vez.- le respondió Conrad mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Y así se retiraron cada quien a su cuarto para arreglarse para la gran fiesta

EN EL JARDIN

Joven Wolfram ya llego su majestad yuuri, y su baño ya esta listo al igual que su ropa.- le informaba a Wolf una de las sirvientas para que tanto estuviera enterado con referencia a su prometido como para que se alistara ya que no faltaba mucho para la llegada de los invitados y así dar inicio a la gran celebración.

Wolfram solo asintió y se levanto del lugar en donde se encontraba y se dirigió a su habitación, pero no quería encontrarse con Yuri no tendría el valor de mirarle a los ojos y pedirle disculpas, si como ven Wolf se doble a la idea de pedir disculpas, perdido en sus pensamientos no noto que alguien se acercaba y cual fue su sorpresa al mirar de nuevo su comino el que se dirigía a el era yuuri el cual ya estaba arreglado para la fiesta, portaba un uniforme color negro no era el típico que traía ahora era uno tipo militar(tipo de Maiden roze) y traía una hermosa capa azul marino que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

Wolfram quedo embelezado por tan hermosa imagen se mostraba ante el pero había algo diferente en el rostro de yuuri estaba serio y lo miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba a el pero no era de enojo si no de determinación pero la pregunta seria a ¿Qué?

Wolfram a tenerlo prácticamente frente a el no pudo sostener su mirada y la bajo y solo pudo pronunciar el nombre de yuuri mientras este cruzaba a su lado

Wolfram luego quiero hablar con tigo muy seriamente.- decía mientras seguía con su marcha hacia el gran salón en donde lo esperaban.

Wolfram solo pudo quedarse inmóvil, sin decir nada solo que yuuri terminaría con su compromiso, ese era el peor DIA de su vida…..

CONTYNUARA

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8

Todo estaba ya practicamente listo para la gran fiesta; greta estaba mas que feliz ya que ella habia ayudado a organizar la misma; yuuri, se encontraba muy nervioso pero feliz de que por fin podria estar con su rubio sin tener que fingir y por fin probar sus hermosos labios.

Wolf se encantraba en su habitación alistandose para la gran fiesta, por una parte estaba feliz por el aniversario de la adopción de su "hija" paro por otro lado estaba mas que nervioso y deprimido por lo que le diria yuuri, con solo recordar el semblante tan serio y esas palabras, sentia una fuerte opresión en su pecho que si no fuera por su orgullo le provocaria lagrimas; y asi con todas sus preocupaciones se termino de alistar para la fiesta, portando un uniforme algo similar al de yuuri pero este no tenia capa ni tampoco era oscura si no que era blanco con toque azul rey la que resaltaba sus ojos, cabello y piel blanca y nevea; y asi salio al gran salon, era momento de enfrentar a yuuri aunque eso le rompiera el corazon.

Poco a poco los invitados llegaban y yuuri era el primero en recibirlos mostrando su ya comun sonrisa, al igual que greta que estaba siendo felicitada por todos. Wolf estaba un poco alejado y desde ahí veia a yuuri y como actuaba tan normal como siempre , lo que hacia que se preocupara mas.

Tengo que hablar con yuuri ahora, esta angustia me esta matando-pensaba el rubio mientras se acercaba hacia yuuri, y en poco tiempo ya estaba a las espaldas del mismo.

Yuuri-pronuncio el nombre del pelinegro logrando la atención de este.

Que sucede Wolf-preguntaba con un sonrisa en los labios lo que ocasiono confucion en el rubio.

"pero no estaba serio con migo-pensaba wolf sorprendido a lo que solo logro contestar…

No nada importante olvidalo- respondio con la mirada baja

Yuuri no le dio importancia y regresaria a atender a los invitados pero antes de girarse por completo sobre sus talones giro un poco la cabeza con direccion hacia Wolf y solo dijo en un semblante serio tal cual como a su llagada

Wolf no se te olvide que quiero hablar seriamente con tigo- y con esto dicho siguió su marcha dejando a un rubio mas que sorprendido y temeroso.

Definitivamente hoy es el peor dia de mi vida-penso Wolf antes de retirarse a atender a los invitados.

Todo transcurria normal en la fiesta,todos reian y disfrutaban de la misma;y asi corrio el tiempo hasta que por fin los invitados se retiraron uno a uno siendo despedidos por yuuri y greta que prácticamente se caia del sueño.

Greta sera mejor que ya te duermas, gastaste todas tus energias-decia yuuri a greta mentras la sostenia en brazos.

Si oto-san-contesto en un bostezo el cual era señal de que prácticamente ya estaba dormida ; y asi yuuri se encamino a la habitación de su hija junto con conrad el cual solo sonreia al ver la tierna escena.

Recosto a Grata en la cama, la acorruco y con un tierno beso en su frente yuuri y conrad salieron de la habitacion: Ya esta todo listo su majestad- decia conrad muy sonriente mas de lo usual a yuuri el cual presento un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Que bien, creo que es ora de que me valla y dime yuuri cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir- espresaba el rey algo nervioso y con un poco de euforia pero sin dejar el miedo aparte.

Todo saldra bien. no te preocupes-coloco una mano en el hombro de yuuri para darle animos y confianza.

Gracias,¿donde esta?-preguntaba algo ancioso a su padrino

En su habitacion- y con esto ultimo el pelinegro salio en esa direccion dispuesto a todo por estar con wolf.

Por otro lado wolf se encontraba muy nervioso porque se suponia que hablaria con yuuri, pero el no aparecia. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percato que yuuri ya se encontraba adentro de la habitacion, hasta que este hablo.

Wolf sigueme porfavor, lo que tengo que decir no puede ser en este lugar- decia serio al rubio, y ya diriguiendose a la salida, seguido del rubio que no podia ocultar su preocupacion.

Llegaron a mitad del camino a la habitacion de yuuri,pero wolf no pudo contenerse y paro lo que llamo la atencion del rey.

Deque quieres hablar con migo que te tiene tan serio- decia o mas bien exia la respuesta a sus dudas, pero por alguna razon no podia ver a los ojos a yuuri.

Solo sigueme y lo sabras- decia yuuri tan serio y calmado, sacando de quisio al rubio.

No ire a nunguna parte si no me decies- decia el rubio con mas"animos" que antes, lo que logro sacar un suspiro por parte del pelinegro, ya que sabia que si no le decia no lo seguiria.

Esta bien, quiero hablar sobre nuestra relacion- dijomas serio que antes como respuesta a las exigencias del rubio, que practicamente con esto estaba seguro que yuuri lo dejaria.

Y asi sin decir nada llegaron a la habitacion de antes de entrar yuuri pidio algo a wolf.

Podrias cerrar los ojos hasta que te diga que los abras- pidio serio el pelinegro, lo que el rubio entendio como una orden y asi la cumplio cerro los ojos y entro a la habitacion.

Como te dije quiero hablar del compremiso-inicio la comversacion con el rubio que seguia con los ojos cerrados y mas que asustado por el tema.

Pues quiero decirte qe yo ya no te quiero como prometido- lo dijo tan serca del rubio y tan serio que a wolf se le escaparon las lagrimas y agacho la cabeza.

Entiendo, no te preocupes sabria que esto pasaria tarde otemprano, te alejarias de mi- dijo como respuesta. a lo que yuuri solo pudo decir, mientras sostenia la mano de wolf para que no escapara.

Wolf extiende tu mano- el rubio con lagramis en su rostro obedecio a la peticion del pelinegro, y temblerosas la extendio.

Wolf dejame terminar de hablar, ya no quiero ser tu prometido por una razon- decia esto mientras colocaba una cajirta en la palma del rubio, que temblaba del miedo y trastrza de saber que ya no estaria con yuuri.

Ahora obre los ojos- pidio delicadamente a su rubio el cual los abrio poco a poco hasta que logro visualizar la cajita que contenia un hermoso anillo.

Esta es...-no logro continuar ya que yuuri lo interrumpio.

No quiero ser tu prometido porque quier ser tu esposo, asi que, wolf quieres casarte con migo, con este pobre debilucho y joven rey, que te necesita para no perderse en el sendero de la vida(se nota que no ve naruto ¬¬)- decia todo esto mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del rubio y le regalaba una sonrisa haya visto de yuuri.

Wolf seguia sorprendido y con lagramas en sus ojos, alo que solo pudo pronunciar.

yo...

CONTINUARA


	9. Chapter 9

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>POR FIN LO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN BUENO NO SE SI TODOS PERO POR LO MENOS YO SI JAJAJAJA EL FINAL DE MI SUPER CHAFA FIC QUIERO DAR UNA DISCULPA POR LA DEMOSRA PERO MI COMPU APENAS AYER REVIVIO Y HOY APROVECHE PARA SUBIRLO ASI QUE ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN ARIGATO POR SUS MENSAJES Y POR APOYAR ESTE FIC ASI QUE SIN MAS SE LOS DEJO<p>

CAPITULO FINAL

Yo...-Wolfram callo sobre sus rodillas, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas; lagrimas que ahora eran de felicidad, de alibio, yuuri se coloco a ka aktura de wolf y sosteniendo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos repitio.

Quieres casarte con migo- musito ek joven rey en espera de una respuesta.

Wolf con las lagrimas inundando su rostro se lanzo alos brazos de yuuri apricionandolo en un abrazo, lleno de amor, alegria, y muchas cosas mas que en esos momentos sentia su ser; yuuri al sentir a su rubio en sus brazos lo apego mas a el , en un abrazo posecivo , pero wolf se acerco al aoido de yuuri sin soltarce del abrazo y entre lagrimas logro responder.

yo... si acepto casarme con tigo debilucho- decia mientras poco a poco su rostro y el de yuuri se acercaban mas y mas hasta unirse en un timido y tierno beso. Despues de unos momentos encontra de su voluntad se detubieron que separar por falta de oxigeno , se miraron y sonrieron con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas hasta que..

Yuuri y porque me pediste que cerrara los ojos- pregunto el rubio que seguia abrazado por yuuri, el cual solo sonrio de medio lado con una gotita en su cabeza mientras pensaba-Que no se a dado cuenta de como esta la habitacion- se interrogaba mientras el y wolfse levantaban para quedar nuevamente en pie.

No te has dado cuenta, observa bien- decia el joven rey a su practicamente esposo, mientras este abria los ojos al observar la habitacion que estaba adornada por velas por todos lados, petalos de hermosas flores regadas por la habitacion , por lo cual todo ella tenia un hermoso y esquisito aroma: al ver "su" habitacion a si tan hermosamente decorada una gran felicidad lleno todo su ser ya que ers mas que obio que lo habia hecho para el. pero una gran pregunta rondaba en su cabeza

¿Por que tambien la cama esta mas que adornada, si se supone que solo me propondria matrimoni?- esta pregunta rondaba a wolf, mientras era abrazado por la espalda por yuuri y esta solo se limito a preguntor muy serca del oido del rubio, el cual se estremecio al sentir la respiracion de yuuri

¿te a gustado como quedo?-susurro tan cerca que provoco escalofrios placenteron por toda la espalda del rubio.

Si, me gusto pero ¿Porque la cama tambien esta demasiada decarada?-preguntaba el rubio a lo que yuuri selo se sonrojo y tenso un poco al pensar la respuesta que le daria a su prometido: Wolf no dejo pasa esto y se volteo frente a frente a yuuri, mirandolo un poco confundido por la actitud que habia tomado su pelinegro.

Yuuri que oasa por que no me contests y por que te pusiste rojo, eres tan debilucho que ya te enfermaste- decia en forma de burla y un poco enfadado de que justo en el mejor momento resultara enfermo.

No me digas debilucho y no estoy enfermo- respondia todabia rojo a lo que confundia mas a wolf.

Entonces dame una respuesta-Exigia el rubio ya mas confundido

Es que,... pues como te lo digo- yuuri no podia contestar era tan verganzoso, pero queria decirlo, era ahora o nunca...tomando una gran bocanada de aire y abrazando posesivamente a su prometido, se acerco a si oido , lo mordio levemente, sorprendiendo al rubio por tal accion y seguidamente le susurro.

Es por que quiero pedirte que esta noche seas mio- dijo esto mas sonrojado que nunca pero feliz de que por fin lo saco de su ser...

Wolf quedo en shock no podia creer lo que pedia su pelinegro, se sentia temeroso como si fuera todo un sueño y pronto derspertaria, pero se senti afeliz de que él, justamente él(refiriendose a yuuri) le deceara como el lo deceaba tambien.

Pero si no quieres puedo esperar- dijo yuuri en contestacion al silencio que sostenia su rubio al no decir ni hacer nada.

Wolf al escuchar esto se alegro mas al saber que yuuri lo respetaria si su respuesta fuero que no, pero no era el caso, el sentia que estaba mas que preparado para entregarse a su ser amado; y asi alejandose un poco de yuuri y pegando su rostro al de yuuri(o se frente con frente) dijo firmemente..

Gracian, pero estibe esperando mucho este momento, que por nada lo desaprovechare-y asi con un sorprendido yuuri junto sus labios a los del contrario uniendolos en un beso al cual yuuri cintesti mas que gustoso y feliz, sin dejar el beso que a cada instante se hacia mas y mas apasionado . se fueron despacio hacia la enorme cama y rompiendo el beso por falta de aire yuuri recosto a wolf en ella tan cuidadosamente como si tubiera miedo de que se lastimara; wolf solo observaba cada movimiento de yuuri sobre el, cada caricia, cada gasto que le ofrecia eran tan delicados, tan llenos de amor hacia el, era tan magnifico ante los ojos de wolf que cada segundo que transcurria daba gracias por que este momento llegara y estubiera sucediendo.

Yuuri repartia tan cuidadosamente caricias a su rubio, repartia besos sobre el cuello de wolf, saboreando cada centimetro de esa piel y disfrutando cada gesto que le regalaba aquel ser que se en contraba con el. Se acerco nuevamente a los labios de wolf y los parisiona de nueva cuenta mientras que con una de sus manos desabrochaba el traje del rubio y porfin despues de unos segundos el rotorso de su amado esta al descubierto; al descubierto ante los ojos de yuuri, que con su mirada observaba meticulosamente cada centimetro de esa piel tan hemosa al resplandor de las velas y se quedo observandola por unos instantes, lo que ocasiona que apareciera un fuerte rubor en el rostro de wolf que desbio la mirada.

Por que me miras asi, tengo algo extraño o que- decia todo ruborizado wolf al ver la mirada tan penetrante que ejercian en el; yuuri reacciona ante el comentario, sonrio y se acerco al torso para comenzar a besarlo, lamerlo. saborearlo todo lo posible y mientras entre sus besos...

No, solo admiraba lo hermoso que te vez- y con esto dicho siguio besando hasta que llego a los pesones de su rubio que no tardo en empezar a lamer, mientras que wolf a cada caricia, a cada beso, su exitacion crecia y sus gemidos se hacian mas natorios. Yuuri al termino de estimular una de ellas prosigio con la siguiente y con sus manos recoriia el cuerpo de wolf el cual disfrutaba todo lo que hacian en el.

Yuuri al terminar de estimular la segunda tetilla, paso a lamer todo lo demas del torso, dejasndo marcas en la piel para qie por fin supieran que wolfran era de el.

Recorria de arriba abajo hasta que la manos de su rubio entraron en accion, sorprendiendo a yuuri ya que la manos de wolf estaban intentando quitarle el traje , igual que el lo habia hecho(levantandose un poco).

Que haces wolf- preguntaba yuuri ya no tan sorprendido.

No ves, creo que es injusto que tu sigas vestido y yo practicamente no-decia wolf mas que sonrojado a lo cual yuuri permitio que wolf siguiera desabotonando su traje, que a cada movimiento de wolf lo exitaba y sonrojaba, eran tan exitante, tan insorportable la espera de unirse a el que no lo soportaria por mucho.

Wolf retiro por conpleto el traje de yuuri quedando en iguales condiciones, yuuri recosto de nueva cuenta a su rubio y de nueva cuenta recoriio el torso del rubio, pero con la deferencia de que esta vez con una de sus manos estimulaba el miembro por encima de la ropa de su prometido y asi duro unos minutos hasta que desabrocho el pantalon e introdujo la mano dejando al descubierto el miembro de su amado, wolf se sorprendio por el acto pero no pudo hacer nada la exitacion o mejor dicho el extasis de ese momento se lo impedia , y para que negarlo , lo estaba disfrutando asi que solo se dejo hacer porl as manos del contrario. Yuuri retiro por conpleto las ropas del rubio denjandolo totalmente desnudo, por unos momentos mas continuo con su trabajo manual sobre el rubio pero se detubo en seco, trayendo el disgusto del rubio pero poco despues yuuri beso el exitado miembro del rubio el cual solto un fuerte gemido, aquel exatasis parece que nunca terminara para el.

Yuuri, q..que haces, eso no es normal- decial wolf miemtras disfrutaba de los besos en su miembro.

"pero que hace, nunca e sabido de este acto- penso seguido de lo dicho a yuuri.

No te preocupes tu solo disfrutalo- dijo yuuri, el cual al termino de sus palabras lamio toda la exitacion del miembro ocasionando un gran gemido por parte de su amante...

"parece que si lo estoy haciendo bien que bueno pense que no le gustaria- pensba yuuri mientrar en un pequeño sonrojo seguia lamiendo la exitacion del miembro, hasta que los gemidos , el calor, y la gran opresion en su miembro lo llavaron a que en un solo movimiento introdujera el miembro en su boca, inmediatamente comenso con el sube y baja, primero lento pero no tardo en aumentar la velocidady asi dar una pequeña simulacion de penetracion en su boca; wolf no lo resistia, era tan exquisita la sensacion, el placer no tenia fin, pero esos movimientos de yuuri hacian qu epoco a poco sintiera que estubiera al limite, sin poder avisar se coriio en la boca de yuuri el cual resibio ese liquido y lo tomo por completo disfrutando de aquella escencia tan unica.

Yuuri se acerco a los labios de wolf que etsba tan agitado con los ojos semiserrados y beso mas tranquilo que antes pero todabia faltaba lo mejor , asi que termino el beso y lamio 3 dedos hasta quelos lubrico perfectamente, siendo obsevado por un rubio que no perdia detalle de los movilmientos del pelinegro.

Wolf esto puede que te duela un poco- y en ese momento introdujo el primer dedo en la entrada de wolf que solo se tenso por la intromision pero sabia que de cierta forma lo que venia era la parte mas importante por que se unirian en uno solo, asi que no se quejo y dejo a yuuri cintinuar, el dedo entraba y salia a un ritmo exquisito, wolf ya no sentia ninguna incomodidad asi que era el momento del 2ª dedo y asi se introdujo, pasaron unos momentos y secedio lo mismo que el primero y dio paso al ultimo dedo, se introdujo sacando un pequeño quejido que no duro ya que la exitacion y el placer lo embriagaban practicamente al instante; yuuri no lo resistio su miembro peia a gritos ser liberado y posser al rubio, asi que con su mano libre desabrocho el pantalon y retiro los dedos de la entrada de wolf,que se quejo pero al ver el porque de esa accion se sonrojo, ya que ahor ayuuri se encontraba desnudo, esperando su aprovacion para que pudiera entrar y asi unirse.

Wolf entendio el mensaje y con un poco de verguenza abrio las piernas para dar paso a yuuri, el al ver la posicion de wolf no dudo y colocando las piernas del contrario en una posicion adecuada coloco su miembro en la entrada del rubio y en un movimiento despacio fue introduciendolo, sacando alguno quejidos y una que otra lagrima de wolf, este se abrazo mas fuerte cada vez a yuuri intentando contener el dolor que sentia; yuuri intentaba hacerlo lo mas cuidadoso posible pero la expresion de wolf le decia que le dolia demasiado, asi que estaba dispuesto a retirarse para no dañarlo pero qolf no lo dejo...

No te... preocupes estoy bien, no soy un debilucho como tu-decia wolf lo mas conbincente posible para darle confianza de nuevo a su pelinegro, yuuri entonces prosigui y por fin entro por completo, espero por unos momentos a que wolf le dijera o indicara que podia continuar para asi poder darle el mayor placer posible; y por fin con un movimiento de caderas wolf dio la señal para que inmediatamente yuuri comenzara a dar la primeras estocadas, eran lentas pero con el transcurso de las estocadas no tardo en subir de velocidad, las envestidas eran mas y mas rapidas y profundas, wolf ya no sentia ningun dolor si no puro placer, al igual que yuuri que lo disfrutaba demasiado, era como l paraiso par ambos,nunca imaginaron que al estar de esa forma con el otro pudiera ser tan exitante y placentero; yuuripenetraba con mas fuerza a wolf, queria sentirlo mas serca, asi que tomo a wolf y lo levanto jonto con el, quedando yuuri sentado y wolf ensima de el, abrazados y el rubio autopenetrandose con ayuda de yuuri que no cabia en su placer ya que por fin habia llegado mas profundo.

Asi paso la noche, en la cual solo se podia escuchar los gemidos de ambos asi como el choque de sus pieles, y el olor de sus escencias por toda la habitacion, hasta que por fin des pues de tanto acto de amor sentien como llegaban al limite.

Wolf...no...no resistire mas me voy a correr de nuevo- decia entreconrtadamente yuuri a wolf mientras seguian con la embestidas.

Yo tampoco creo que yo estoy en mi limite- respondia wolf igualmente entrecortado, pero al poco tiempo los dos se corrieron yuuri adentro del wolf y el en los abdomenes de ambos, y asi calleron mas que agitados a la cama que ahora se encontraba impregnadda por la escencia de ambos. yuuri se acerco a wolf, le abrazo y deposito un beso en la mejilla de su amante, tapo a ambos con la sabana y en un susurro antes de caer rendidos por el canzancio...

Wolf..no pense que me llegaria a enamorar asi de ti, te amo demasiado- dijo sonriendo muy feliz,

Que bueno que te diste cuenta, por que yo me di cuenta que te amaba desde practicamente desde el principio- respondio wolf un poco sonrojado pero feliz, feliz de que por fin estaria con la persona que amaba; ese era sin duda el mejor sia de su vida y sin duda era la mejor proposicion que habia escuchado .

Y sin mas calleron dormidos para asi al despertar comenzar con los preparativos de la futura boda que los uniria ante todos.

FIN


End file.
